Talk:Roll Patrol Jeep CJ
Hi Kenny, Confused about there are 2 pages showing the same pictures almost, but most importantly onto why STDC shows all 4 castings being the same, when the front ends on these are totally different. I thought one front end like the Trailbuster shouldn't even be part of the jeep due to the fact the front end end is different than the Jeep CJ front end. Could you shed some light on this. Thanks Bill Fantazim 11:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I haven't figured out how to create the actual pages to fix this problem, but here is what I figured out about the problem: :I have it all figured out, Bill. We can thank Mattel for all the confusion! Here's how it all lays out: :Jeep CJ-7 (first released in 1982). Also released under the name of: :* Roll Patrol Jeep CJ (first released in 1985) :At this point, I think the mold must have broken or something because every release after this is a different mold, but basically the same name. To commemorate the new mold, I think Mattel dug up the name Trailbuster for it. You can tell the difference in the two castings this way - the earlier one had a level hood, the newer casting slopes down at the front. Also, the newer casting has two driving lights and a lightbar molded into the grille, where the older casting just has the vertical grille bars. This casting used these names: :* Trailbuster (first released in 1991) :* Roll Patrol (first released in 1991) :* Jeep Trail Buster (first released in 1993) :* Roll Patrol Jeep (first released in 1997) :The next totally different casting was called Jeep Scrambler and it was Jeep's version of a mini pickup. The name it was released under was always Jeep Scrambler, except for one time when Mattel really wanted to confuse things and reused the name Trailbuster: :* Jeep Scrambler (first released in 1983) :* Trailbuster (only release so far seems to have been in 1997) So, it all shakes out to there are 3 distinct castings here and we should have at least three different pages for them. Here are three images that point out the main differences best: Jeep Castings Image:Roll_Patrol_WhitFrm.JPG|Jeep CJ-7 Image:Roll Patrol Jeep CJ - 0142df.jpg|Roll Patrol Jeep CJ Image:Image Not Available.jpg|Trailbuster Image:Roll_Patrol_RT.JPG|Trailbuster (Roll Patrol) Image:Jeep_Scrambler_Silv.JPG|Jeep Scrambler Image:Trailbuster_Jeep_Scrambler_-_3408df.jpg|Trailbuster (Jeep Scrambler) Wow, That's intense, amazing how they do this. Great work Kenny. The police Cuiser, aka Fire Chaser, Airport Security, Gleamer Patrol, and I know I missed one more. I know all them are one casting but try to put them all on one. sometimes I wonder what I get myself into. lol I like what you did Bravo thanks Fantazim 17:37, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I know exactly what you mean! What have we gotten ourselves into!? HaarFager 17:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Bill, this is a good example of why every vehicle and every named vehicle needs it's own page. When you have different castings which use the same name, there will be confusion. When you have different castings with different names, but the castings look similar, there will be confusion. When you have the same casting with different names, there will be confusion. ::Only by having each and every name open up to it's own page and show that vehicle, (along with any other vehicles of that casting, but with different names), will people be able to actually find what they're looking for. And since this is basically an online encyclopedia with pictures, we should make it usable, in the most basic sense and function. That's why redirecting everything to one page isn't necessarily the best thing to do, or even correct in some cases. I agree, and I agree to the other way as well, as long as everthing is able to revert to everything. I must have accidently put picturtes on the Sheriff Patrol from Highway Patrol when I shouldn't a while back Gleamer Patrol there's nothing there as well as Airport Security and most likely won't see photos of those for a while. I know they changed those as well from dome to light bar. I was thinking keeping fire car seperate but revert it to the other 2 pages. The Fire Chief was used once and the Fire Chaser was a few times. Fantazim 18:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC)